supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alda Kiranoko
Biography Alda Kiranoko (born April 20, 2014) is a 6-year-old Italian girl who was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. She was born in Rome, Italy on 2014. Her mother died at the age of 22 from Ebola when she was 3, her last words were "Alda, dare alla gente in Giappone, Germania, Cina, Russia, Austria, Corea del Sud, Spagna, Francia, Finlandia, Regno Unito e in questo paese la possibilità di essere felice, so che si può fare, addio, Alda Giuseppina!" (Translates to: Alda, give people in Japan, Germany, China, Russia, Austria, South Korea, Spain, France, Finland, the UK and this country a chance to be happy, I know you can do it, goodbye, Alda Giuseppina!), and she kept her promise, once adopted at the age of 3, she met Hans, 9-year old at the time, and she looked up to him and was her idol and childhood hero, and she got on well with him. Appearance She has dark hair tied back with an Italian flag into a ponytail like a bandana and dark eyes despite her cheerful and bubbly personality, she wears a gloomy dress, white socks and white flats. She is often seen carrying her Vanellope Von Schweetz doll. Her party clothes are a purple t-shirt and a pink skirt covered in glitter, even though she isn't biologically related to Hans, she resembled him alot as they both have dark hair and dark eyes, she is also shown to resemble a younger female version of Giuseppe Todaro, which she doesn't like getting told about, and usually hits people with a samurai sword. Personality Alda is a playful and bubbly little girl, but she refuses to eat; however, she does have a violent side, such as is someone beheads her toys, she goes nuts and starts attacking, due to her close relationship with Hans, a bullying classmate of hers thinks she is German and goes by the name Sheena Kane. She looks up to Hans as a childhood hero and idol, she follows the Kiranoko tradition, who's symbol and mascot is the constellation of Orion. Team Terrific 10's European League Exploding Spirit In the Theory Games In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Relationships *Joseph - *Marie-Anne - *Sun Wei - she gets along with her brother adopted from China *Sun Chen - she gets along with her sister adopted from China *Hans - her eldest brother, she likes him for protecting her *Akim - *Satoko - *Setsuko - *Agape - *Rolf - In the original, she gets attacked by Rolf. But after Jo Frost saves the Kiranokos, the two now get along. *Adele - *Ania - *Dita - *Mi-Yung - *Matti - *Elliot - *Monique - Family Tree *Father: Joseph Kiranoko (1975-) *Mother: Marie-Anne Kiranoko (1974-) *Brothers: Sun Wei Kiranoko (2007-), Hans Kiranoko (2008-), Akim Kiranoko (2016-), Rolf Kiranoko (2017-), Elliot Kiranoko (2026-), Matti Kiranoko (2027-) *Sisters: Sun Chen Kiranoko (2007-), Satoko Kiranoko (2009-), Setsuko Kiranoko (2009-), Ania Kiranoko (2010-), Adele Kiranoko (2011-), Dita Kiranoko (2012-), Agape Kiranoko (2013-), Mi-Yung Kiranoko (2015-), Monique Kiranoko (2023-) *Brothers-in-Law: Satoshi Akato, Takashi Shikano *Sisters-in-Law: Ellen-Louise Poindexter *Aunts: Eva -Kiranoko, Aspen Kiranoko, Cassidy Tang- *Uncles: Lincoln Kiranoko, Braxton ( -) *Cousins: Phoebe Tang ( -), Harmony Tang ( -), Naomi Tang ( -) *Grandmothers: Hazel Kiranoko ( -), Ingrid Tang ( -) *Grandfathers: Jasper Kiranoko ( -), Xavier Tang ( -) Trivia *Her full name is Alda Giuseppina Kiranoko *She was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes when she was 2 *For Halloween 2019, she was dressed up as Strawberry Shortcake *For Halloween 2029, she was dressed up as an Indian Princess teen *Her favorite food is spaghetti, her least favorite is grated yam. *She dislikes people taking toys off her, and hates people who disrespect her brother, Hans. *Her favorite movies are Disney's Pinocchio, Ralph Breaks the Internet and Wreck-it Ralph. ''Her love of the latter begged of her brother, Hans to buy her a Vanellope doll, which she got on Christmas Day.'' *Her favorite hobby is reading. *Her favorite TV program is Sofia the First *Her favorite toys are her Vanellope plush and her Mario plushies. *She was rejected, physically abused by her bullying classmate Sheena Kane, who was 6 but her friend Angelo Bari, who is also 6 stuck up for her, the reason why is she thinks she is German due to her stepbrother Hans taking her to school, she tried to prove that she was Italian by bringing in her coloring of the Italian flag. Future predictions She and her siblings, nephews and nieces and in-laws live alone in their basement, she becomes a novelist and writes about her and her siblings when she was little. Category:Children Category:Females Category:School-Age Children Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:People with Type 1 Diabetes Category:Girls Category:People from Italy Category:People adopted from Italy Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Italy Category:Children adopted from Italy Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Italy Category:Girls adopted from Italy Category:Girls adopted from Europe Category:People born in 2014 Category:People born in April Category:People from Minnesota Category:Children from Minnesota Category:Girls from Minnesota Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA